Multiple sclerosis (MS) is an autoimmune disease which may attack the myelin proteins in the central nervous system (CNS). One of the most important hallmarks of the MS process is that peripherally activated inflammatory cells may pass across the blood-brain barrier (BBB) leading to demyelination within the CNS. Numerous studies have been undertaken to understand the key inflammatory mediators and neurodegenerative mechanisms that underlie the relapsing and progressive phase of the disease.
Interferon-beta (IFNβ)-based formulations have been shown to alleviate the exacerbations of MS and may be used as a first-line treatment for relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis (RRMS). However, IFNβ-based therapy may lead to a number of adverse side effects including flu-like symptoms, inconsistencies in patient laboratory analyses, menstrual disorders, and increased spasticity. Moreover, similar to other clinically available protein-based drugs, IFNβ has several drawbacks including a high number of antigenic regions, high cost, and susceptibility to proteolytic degeneration.
Peptide-based drugs have several unique physicochemical properties that make them attractive in medical interventions. Since peptides may be suitable alternatives of IFNβ for treatment of MS, there is a need for an IFNβ analog peptide with improved physicochemical properties, lower number of antigenic regions, lower cost, and higher stability. Moreover, there is a need for an IFNβ analog peptide for the treatment of MS without IFNβ side effects.